


Signs of You

by skilde



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Secret Identity, i swear it's not a bad ending fic, maybe a little bittersweet though, sorry for the subject pronoun overuse starting about half way in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skilde/pseuds/skilde
Summary: Yu thought he and Yosuke had their college plans all mapped out. So why is Yosuke suddenly headed down a different path and leaving Yu behind?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Signs of You

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this story over a year ago and it's been sitting in Editing Hell, haunting my hard drive ever since. I still feel like it leaves a lot to be desired.
> 
> Thank you livefree_13 for encouraging me to post it after I whined about it on twitter.

### Yu

It was the most painful _good news_ Yu had ever received in his life up to that point. 

Yosuke texted him to announce he was accepted to medical school. But he was going to Tohoku University, and Tohoku was in Sendai; they wouldn’t be moving in together after high school like they had originally planned. The text came less than two weeks after Yosuke had visited Yu to tour neighborhoods they’d like to move to in Tokyo. 

Yu had already been accepted to Waseda and Yosuke knew that. It would be educational suicide to withdraw his commitment. Yosuke also knew Yu didn’t want to spend any more years apart from his best friend. It was selfish but Yu had assumed the feeling was mutual, it seems he was wrong.

Yu didn’t respond to the text, or any of Yosuke's following texts. It took weeks of needling from both sets of parents and the entire Investigation Team for the two to have it out with each other over the phone. 

> _“Why?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”_
> 
> _“I thought you would be happy I got into a good school!”_
> 
> _“I am! But you knew! You knew I would have applied there too if you had just told me!”_

Yosuke admitted he didn’t tell Yu about taking the entrance exam for Tohoku because he was sure he’d fail and he had no other serious options in Sendai if Yu had been accepted. The admission earned him a well deserved scolding because Yosuke was accepted into their School of Medicine without question. 

As hurt as Yu was, and as lonely as this was going to _keep_ him, he wasn’t so selfish as to hate Yosuke for seizing an opportunity of this magnitude. Yosuke promised to make it work, to keep their friendship alive as long as Yu also tried. They agreed to not let what they had fall through.

Technology got better, cell phones could do more than make calls and send basic texts, webcams became higher quality, and part time jobs paid more. The shinkansen between the two cities was faster and slightly cheaper than the trip from Tokyo to Inaba. They both grew into adults and staunchly remained best friends. 

The entire Investigation Team put in the effort to stay in touch, there was of course the sad–inevitable drift between some of the members, himself included. Yu learned that people change. Who you were at 16 may not be who you are 24, and who you are at 24 may not be who you would turn out to be at 30.

Yosuke changed. It’s not that his best friend wasn’t _Yosuke Hanamura_ anymore, he was just a different Yosuke from high school. He was quieter and more serious; choosing to focus on his studies because medical school demanded nothing less. It came as a surprise to most of Yosuke’s friends that he cut all mention of interest in relationships after he left for university. It was the source of much pestering and teasing whenever he took trips home. Not that Yu heard any of that, he and Yosuke had stopped talking about relationships well before then.

Some things didn’t change though; Yosuke’s love of music was the unwavering constant and still a large part of his personal time. After saving up for years Yosuke finally bought the motorcycle he had always dreamed of as a gift to himself when he was accepted into a masters program for Forensic Science at Tohoku. He turned into a bit of a gear head after that, cheaper to fix your own than to pay someone he explained. His hair was still the same brown-orange, but he’d let it grow out to the point that it could be pulled back into a short pony-tail.

A few years after they left for university the whole Investigation Team met up in Tokyo for a week over summer break. It was a surreal experience for Yu. He hadn’t realized just how much Yosuke had changed until it was like Yosuke slipped on a mask of his gregarious former self in front of their old friends. When asked about it later Yosuke brushed it off. Saying that after previous experiences going home it was easier to pretend than people asking if he was “okay” or “doing alright”the whole time.

After that holiday it felt like Yosuke put on a bit of a mask on for Yu as well.

Yu had changed too, but it was easier for him to recognize the external changes than shifts in his personality. He’d retired his bowl-cut, grew his bangs out and now needed to part it to the side in order to see. Chie had laughed at him when she first saw it, saying he’d need a barrette to clip it back if he ever needed to wear his TV glasses again. 

Yu had started wearing more color despite being mercilessly teased that he merely switched out shades of grey for shades of blue. Whatever Yosuke. It wasn’t all blue, some of Yu’s favorites were in yellow. He’d received many compliments on his outfit at the LMB festival; yellow _popped_ on him.

Yu also did something he never thought he’d be able to do, find love again. He’d met a woman a few years older than him during his undergrad and married her a year before he graduated with his masters degree in Human Informatics and Cognitive Science from Waseda. 

He was happy. His parents were happy. His friends were happy. Yosuke was delighted to be asked to be the best man. The wedding was a large affair and though it wasn’t as bright and fulfilling as seeing the TV world after beating Izanami, it was a good day. 

It was also an exceptionally good day when Yu was accepted into a Doctorate program at the University of Tokyo for Clinical Psychology. Yu’s parents were out of the country again but had nearly talked his ear off when he called them. His wife giggled at how red faced Yu was after his parents assaulted him with as much praise as they did.

That same day Yosuke reached out to him to say he’d be graduating with his masters. Not with honors Yosuke pointed out; because of course he would. Yosuke also announced that he had started a job hunt that would let him to come back to Tokyo. Finally.

They wouldn’t be living together,.Yu’s obligations to school, being a husband, and hopefully a father soon meant he and Yosuke never experience what he had been hoping for so many years ago. Still, Yu felt an old weight lift off his chest when he heard.

Yosuke visited the next weekend with the intent of planning a party in Inaba to celebrate the Partner’s academic achievements. They set a date in Mid-April and Yosuke asked his parents if they could host it. Yu’s uncle was doing some renovations on his house which gave Yu hope that the next time he visited there would be air conditioning.

Yosuke brought a few things with him to Tokyo and asked Yu to hold them for safe keeping. He’d be moving into a temporary apartment while trying to find a job and either didn’t have room, or was concerned they might be damaged in while transit packed with the rest of his belongings.

Among them were Yosuke’s guitars. The electric and bass used for Rise’s show at Junes, along with an acoustic guitar purchased while at university that Yu would sometimes convince Yosuke to play for him over video chat.

With the instruments came a small cardboard box that had items like Yosuke’s old headphones, long since dead but held meaning too much to let go, and a pair of razor sharp knives. Yu recognized them; Yosuke had used them in their fight against Izanami. He had absentmindedly unrolled them from a soft leather case, similar to the ones used for expensive kitchen knives. Yosuke’s posture stiffened when he saw Yu staring at them. 

They were in perfect condition, still. Yu’s sword was on display away at the Amagi inn for safe keeping; he couldn’t get it to Tokyo unnoticed and it was highly unlikely he would ever be able to forge a proper ownership permit for it. _Yes, I would like to register this sword as a historical artifact that dropped off a monster inside TV. Thank you._

Yu wondered what state his sword might be in after years of neglect; he would have to check when they went back for the party. 

The fact Yosuke still actively cared for his weapons made Yu feel a little uneasy accepting them. They rarely talked about the TV world anymore. Yu’s persona still quietly whispered in the back of his mind, a constant reminder that he was different. Sometimes Izanagi would nudge him one direction or the other, but never with much intensity. 

The experience that forged the Investigation Team was mostly forgotten in their conversations. He couldn’t remember the last time any one of them brought the TV World up with any seriousness. Even Teddie; who they saw less and less on their side as they years went by. 

The look on Yosuke’s face was subtly pained, like he was upset that the weapons were an abrupt reminder of their shared experiences.

“Sorry Partner.” The gravely guilt dripping off of Yosuke’s voice cut straight into Yu. Yosuke’s eyes were cast down and his hands clenched into fists.

“It’s okay Yosuke. I understand their importance to you.” Yu rolled the knives back into their case and placed them back into the box. Yosuke stayed silent, taking in Yu’s words for a few moments.

“I don’t think you do Partner.” He said with finality.

It was an exchange Yu dwelled on long after Yosuke had traveled back to his home. He and Yosuke were in the thick of it from the beginning. Yu remembered farming the mats to _buy_ those weapons for Yosuke. How could he not understand? Yu felt a mild rumble from Izanagi in the back of his mind.

Yu decided he would find time to talk to Yosuke alone when they were back in Inaba. Something was obviously deeply bothering his partner, maybe it was the decompression of finally being done with school, or the new pressure of finding a job. They would sit down and work the stress out like they always did.

### Yu

It was the most devastating _bad news_ Yu would ever hear in his life. 

The day before Yu and his wife were leaving for Inaba he received a frantic call from Yosuke’s mother. The police had found a wrecked motorcycle in a river 100km north of Inaba. They had identified the plates as Yosuke’s and a nearby bridge showed signs of a small motor vehicle impacting the barrier. A body hadn’t been found.

Yu hadn’t heard from Yosuke in days; they had finished the logistics of the party and he knew Yosuke was going to ride his bike from Sendai to Inaba because the forecast was calling for good weather.

Yu’s wife finished the call for him because Yu couldn’t stop shaking, much less find his voice. Hours later he sunk to his knees in front of a hall closet where three guitars and a small box filled with Yosuke’s most precious items were stored away. 

The police called off the search for Yosuke’s body after a few days and ruled the cause of death accidental. Yu wanted to believe the police report. He wanted to believe Yosuke; who he’d first met after crashing his bicycle into a trash can, was no longer in Yu’s life due to an unfortunate accident.

> _“It’s okay Yosuke. I understand their importance to you.”_
> 
> _“I don’t think you do Partner.”_

All of Yu’s training and classes failed him, he couldn’t separate his feelings and think logically. For the next few days he lived in a fog thicker than anything he experienced in his second year of highschool. 

Yu and his wife traveled to Inaba after the date of the funeral was set for the end of April at the Tatsuhime shrine. Yu carefully slipped on his own mask; assuming an old role, and lead everyone through their grief. 

The funeral was uncomfortable. Not having ashes made some of the ceremonies awkward but it was managed. It was an abnormally hot for spring and Yu was irritated at how much he was sweating in his suit. 

He wished Yosuke knew how many people loved him. Everyone was there; nearly everyone who ever gave a damn about Yosuke Hanamura was there. Only Labrys and Aigis were absent and he imagined they would arrive after the majority of the mourners had disbursed. 

Yu said hello to everyone he knew and tried to introduce himself to everyone he didn’t. After Yu made a few rounds he took a break because the shaking in his hands was starting to make it into his voice. This wasn’t the time or place for him to break down, he could do that in private where it wouldn’t bother anyone else.

Leaning against a shade tree he took a moment to force a smile across to his team who was quietly talking to Yosuke’s parents while his wife was off doing her best to distract Nanako, bless her. Another group of people migrated into the shade as he watched the crowd.

“Who was the guy picking up Hanamura’s paperwork at the end of term? I’d never seen him before.” They must have been some of Yosuke’s former university acquaintances.

“What did he look like? That might have been his ex-boyfriend.” Boyfriend? 

Boyfriend. That made Yu’s heart ache in a way he hadn’t felt in years. Yu gave up on that dream a long time ago. Best friends, partners, and nothing more. They tried being more and it didn’t work out. Yosuke couldn’t handle it so Partners they stayed. 

Yosuke had changed though, and either Yu hadn’t noticed or Yosuke wouldn’t let him. At that exact moment Yu didn’t know which one was the heavier loss.

“Expensive looking clothes, short black hair, glasses. He didn’t say anything and had a sullen look when he picked up the papers. ”

“They broke up either right before or right after graduation, not amicably from what I heard.” Yu’s brow furrowed and he had to force himself to unclench a fist he’d unconsciously made. Yu excused himself from eavesdropping when another person entered that group’s conversation. 

Had Yosuke been in a toxic relationship? Did something happen to make him feel he needed to escape? Why couldn’t he have said something? They were best friends, it would have hurt like hell but Yu would have been there for Yosuke no matter what. He wiped away a few stray tears and made his way back into the crowd.

A few latecomers had wandered into the shrine he had yet to greet and Yu needed an immediate distraction. As he got closer to the entrance gates of the shrine one of them turned on his heel and began walking at a purposeful pace away from him.

From his distance Yu saw the man had short black hair with a swept back quiff, and thin framed glasses. He felt Izanagi urge him forward, the persona more agitated than he’d felt in years. Yu picked up his pace but after exiting the shrine the other man had vanished. 

Yu darted around the block in front of the shrine then before heard a car engine start down the street. He saw a white sports car was pulling away. Yu grit his teeth in confused frustration and went back to be with the other mourners.

### Yosuke?

Yosuke Hanamura was not a man that let things go, it wasn’t in his nature. So when his friends promptly stopped talking about personas and shadows shortly after every encounter they experienced he was at a loss. 

What was wrong with him? He should be happy that they were no longer fighting for their lives. Why did he feel purposeless? Why did Susano-o feel like he was always scratching at the back of his mind like there was an itch that couldn’t be reached?

It didn’t mean Yosuke was okay with bringing up the topic either. If everyone else stopped talking about shadows and personas that meant they didn’t want to. It meant the other members of the Investigation Team either wanted or _needed_ to move on and he would respect that. He couldn’t move on though; _he_ needed to remember that what happened to them was real, that there was something special about him and his friends. 

A few months after LMB Yosuke got in touch with The Kirijo Group. If there was one place he could belong it was within them. That was a place he could still be himself, a place he could stretch his legs and scratch that itch in his soul. The problem was the gnawing shame, the fact that if any one of his friends knew what he was doing they’d constantly be reminded about the thing they seemed desperate to forget. He couldn’t do that to his friends. So they would have to forget Yosuke too.

Mitsuru did not agree with Yosuke’s request initially, but his conviction, constant prodding from Labrys, and a growing lack of experienced personnel saw her agreeing to his terms. 

The Kirijo Group assisted with Yosuke’s entree into Tohoku University. Because Yosuke couldn’t summon his persona outside of the TV world yet he would best be utilized as a field researcher to study crime scenes were shadow influence was suspected. He was leary of med school but dove straight in and found he actually enjoyed it.

The most controversial part of his request, and what Mitsuru was most unhappy about was his wish to disappear. It went a lot smoother than he expected with the backing of a powerful corporation. Papers were forged with ease and his diploma showed a different name than what he went by as a student.

A new look wasn’t as hard as he thought either. Going back to his natural black hair was nearly jarring enough. He tried out different hairstyles until he found one he didn’t hate to see on his face. He cut it shorter than he’d ever gone before with just enough left on top to sweep back into something fashionable.

He traded in Yosuke’s old TV glasses for new ones; the lenses formulated the same so that he wouldn’t be affected by any unnatural fog inside or out of the TV world. He wore them all the time, one more thing to make him look different. It took a few weeks but he eventually stopped seeing Yosuke everytime he looked at the mirror.

Showing up to the funeral late was on purpose and he parked a few blocks away. With his motorcycle gone he picked out a brand new 2019 Civic Type R, white. The Kirijo Group paid handsomely if you were good at haggling and another motorcycle would be too conspicuous.

He was there to say a silent goodbye to everyone he knew as they said their’s to Yosuke. He surveyed the shrine from just inside the front gates and looked around for familiar faces. Everyone was there. 

Katsuragi? Damn, how the hell had he found out? 

His eyes lingered on the Investigation Team who hovered around his...Yosuke’s parents. 

Yu’s wife was with Dojima and Nanako. Nanako looked devastated and he sent waves of mental apologies her way. She wasn’t old enough at the time to grasp the gravity of the loss of her mother, but he’d been almost as much older brother to her as Yu throughout the years. Losing him must have been killing her. 

Glancing around his eyes scanned for Yu, unsure if he actually wanted to find him.

Yu was mingling in the crowd and belatedly realized Yu was moving in his general direction. Yu had spotted him yet but that was his queue to leave. He didn’t trust his ability to hide from his old partner. Not this soon. 

After he began his escape he felt Yu’s eyes on him and upped his pace, as soon as he knew he was out of eyeshot he took off toward his car. He escaped down a side street or two in order to get out of eyeshot as quickly as possible. Yu was in a suit and dress shoes; even if it was an even chase Yu was never as fast.

When he slid into the driver's seat he couldn’t hold in the tears anymore.

“I’m sorry. Please forget me.” He gripped the steering wheel tightly as started the car. He decided to ignore that he could see Yu watching him in his rearview.

### ??

His work was satisfying. As much as gathering evidence of death could be satisfying. After Yosuke had been injured after a surprise shadow attack Mitsuru tasked a research team to see if Evokers worked on personas gained through alternative means. Yosuke refused to carry something that looked like a gun and buckled down to learn how to summon Susano-o on his own. It took months to fully recover from his injuries, but by the time he was fully recovered summoning his persona was as simple as it ever was.

He was happier than Yosuke had been in years when he was able to summon Susano-o at will in the real world. He would sometimes have to push down the bitter thought that he hadn’t been this happy since highschool.

In the years he had worked for The Kirijo Group his shame regarding working with personas and shadows faded. He was doing good work and helping people, everyone around him constantly reinforced that there was nothing to be ashamed of. As he saw the fruits of that labor he started to believe them. 

He was lonely though, that was his only complaint. There was only one person his heart longed for and only one group of friends that filled the void in his soul. He couldn’t have any of them anymore. 

He tried dating a few times but frequent travel and never being able to tell your significant other about what you do puts a strain on any relationship. He hadn’t formed any true bonds with his colleagues apart from Labrys. He had made a mistake and it was far too late to change anything about it. His shadow would be cackling at him if he had one. 

Would his shadow still be Yosuke? Probably. 

Even though Susano-o’s presence in his mind was still as strong as ever, a few sleepless nights had him checking anyway. Mitsuru thoroughly chewed him out for going into the TV world alone.

To ease the ache in his heart he kept tabs on the Investigation Team, living vicariously through the snippets of information he could get about them. Often the news was good and he was happy for his friends. When things were good it made him feel less like a stalker. 

Lately the news was bad and he sat in his apartment nursing cold coffee and thing to stop thinking about how much he wanted to reach out to his old partner. He still knew Yu’s cell number by heart and his fingers itched to call him. He’d not felt a pull so strong since the first few months after Yosuke’s accident.

Yu and his wife had separated. 

He needed to be there for Yu and he couldn’t. Yu was alone and didn’t have his partner there for support. It made Yosuke’s mistake feel fresh and raw. He draped himself over the table, extended his hand across the surface and pretended to reach out to Yu. Hoped that Yu could somehow feel it.

A few months later, on the 22nd of June, 2021 he went on his yearly pilgrimage to Inaba to pay respects to Yosuke Hanamura and indulge in one last act of selfishness. Collecting the birthday messages friends still left at Yosuke’s gravemarker.

### Yu

One more year and he’d be done. One more year and Yu would be finished with his dissertation and then he’d be able to go anywhere he wanted. Plenty of places had expressed interest in him teaching after he was done. Yu kept telling himself this as he moved back into his parent’s apartment in Tokyo and away from the one he shared with his ex-wife. 

The two had tried for the better part of four years, failing to conceive. They had spent a small fortune on medications, procedures, and natural remedies for nothing to take. The hurt they felt every time they looked at each other reached a breaking point a few months ago. Her parents were the ones who suggested the divorce, they both quietly agreed. Yu’s parents were understanding. 

The separation was amicable, most of their assets being liquidated and split equally. Hiroko stayed in their old apartment but paid the cost to have Yu’s belongings moved to his parent’s apartment.

Yu wept quietly into his old bed for hours the first night back. On the floor of his room next to his bed were the things he brought over personally. Three guitars and a small box. 

One more year and he could leave. Go anywhere but here. 

Yu took a break from research after receiving approval from his advisor, it would push the timeline on when he could turn in his dissertation but he needed time away. 

Dojima and Nanako were happy to keep him while the pain was still fresh. It was good to be back in Inaba. Even if it was only for a short time Yu needed the support structure he had there. Having so many people in town that still remembered him was a welcome distraction.

Weeks after coming to Inaba; late in the afternoon on the 22nd of June Yu slowly meandered toward Inaba’s cemetery grounds. It took him much longer than it should have but he didn’t want to face Yosuke today. It had been too long since Yu had taken the time to visit his partner and felt guilty.

It was oppressively hot and humid which slowed his pace further. Yosuke’s gravestone would be shaded shaded in the mid-afternoon sun but the slight breeze would be stifled by the surrounding trees. Yu really didn’t want to go. Since Yosuke’s death Yu had made more than one trip a year down to visit, but he had been so busy Yu hadn’t been back in over a year.

Passing by one of the small car parks on the way to the cemetery Yu spotted an oddly familiar white sports car. Yu’s curiosity got the better of him and peaked in the windows. there wasn’t any of note inside the car apart from what looked like a backpack in the back seat. Izanagi once again rumbled in his head and Yu quietly picked up his pace. 

As he suspected by the time Yu had reached Yosuke’s grave that _man_ was there; the one who ran from him at Yosuke’s funeral. Yu stood still and watched. He looked nearly identical, short black hair, dark clothes, the frames of glasses just barely visible from Yu’s angle. 

> _"Might have been his ex-boyfriend.”_
> 
> _“I’m pretty sure they broke up right after graduation, not amicably.”_

The mystery man reached down to Yosuke’s gravestone and began reading through the cards people had left Yosuke for his birthday. Yu narrowed his eyes and jogged forward.

“What do you think you are doing?” Yu tried to keep an even tone but it was decidedly difficult to think between the heat and emotional response of seeing this suspicious person at best-friends grave. Yosuke’s ex tensed as soon as Yu spoke, but didn’t turn around or say anything in return. 

“Put the cards back back.” Yu watched his arms slowly fall limp but no motion was made to set the cards down. This non-responsive attitude was starting to make Yu see red. Yu started to stalk closer and even though he was far out of practice noticed the thief shift his weight to one foot ready to push off. Who does he think he is? What right does he have to Yosuke’s memories?

Within a few moments with his back still turned to Yu the man bolted to the side and Yu gave chase. They weaved through the cemetery paths and Yu had to admit the thief was _fast_. After a minute of dodging and weaving Yu realized he was trying to get back to his car. Yu grunted as he caught his shoulder on a tree while taking a shortcut.

This man was really going to steal the notecards. He took Yosuke away from them and is just going to keep taking!? Yu forced a burst of speed from his out of practice body. Anticipating a future direction change Yu finally managed to tackle the thief to the ground. 

“Why?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

They struggled for a moment before Yu was able to use his slight height and weight advantage to pin the man. 

Logic was screaming at Yu to stop and think, to reign in his emotions. Yu knew that regardless of the circumstances the man below him didn’t deserve what he was about to do, but all of the hurt from losing Yosuke and the failure of his marriage were pouring into his fists. Much like his final fight with Adachi; Yu proceeded to pummel the thief's face. 

“How could you take him from us? From me!” Yu screamed; everything was a blur behind tears and fury. It was only when Yu was too drained to continue did he realize that not once did the thief fight back.

Once Yu’s punches slowed, then stopped the thief turned and pressed his swollen face as far to the side as possible to drain a bleeding nose. 

“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” Yu hissed, his breath not recovering easily in the thick summer air.

Yu felt freshly irritated by the silent antagonist and noticed the outstretched arm. The stolen cards being held away from the harm of Yu’s attack. Freshly angered he snatched the notes away and staggered to his feet. 

“These are not yours to take.” 

After barely composing himself Yu stalked away as the thief choked out a sob, the first real sound he’d made. Yu tried to swallow his regret but it was a losing battle and silently slumped behind a tree, out of eyeshot from where he left the other man on the ground. 

Yu felt pathetic. He didn’t know that man’s story. Maybe he loved Yosuke too. Maybe it was Yosuke that had broken up with him and not some other way around. Yu had just brutally assaulted someone he didn’t know, and that person hadn’t lifted a finger to stop him. Why?

It took a few minutes to calm his breathing enough to faintly hear the man start to sit up, still sniffling. Yu didn’t want to give himself away and sat silently as the failed thief brushed himself off.

The tinny sound of a ringtone stopped Yu’s ability to breathe. 

Only the first few bars played before it was picked up but the song was unmistakably Risette’s True Story; the song the Investigation Team played on the roof of Junes.

“It’s me.” Every litre of blood in Yu’s body rushed to his head when he heard words form a painfully familiar voice.

“Eh, getting myself hurt...yea, that time of year.” The statement was followed by a sigh and the crunch of feet on gravel.

“It’s fine. I’m headed home.” The voice was getting farther and farther away and Yu was struggling to hear over his own pulse.

“Yea? I have what I need in my car and can be there in a few hours. Send me the location… Mm, gotcha.” 

The call ended and Yu started to breathe again. He tried to scramble to his feet but his knees refused to work. 

That’s Yosuke. That’s Yosuke! How is that Yosuke?! What is going on?! 

Yu finally managed to get to his feet as he heard a car engine start and ran at full speed toward the sound. He tripped over himself more than once and by the time he cleared the cemetery and watched a white sports car drive away from him again.

The sudden realization that Yosuke came to his own funeral washed over Yu. He dropped to his knees and fought back the urge to dry-heave from heat and exertion, as well as emotional turmoil. What was going on?

\- - - - -

Yu wracked his brain for hours. Everyone would think he was crazy if he said anything. Yosuke is alive? Yu Narukami had finally gone over the edge with the stress of school and recent divorce. Yu couldn’t mistake that voice though, or the coincidence of that ringtone. His partner was alive and Yu needed to know why. 

After sufficiently calm Yu played the one-sided phone call over in his head. The other participant was obviously an employer or coworker, Yosuke had been given a task that he had to travel to and what he needed to complete the task could be fit in his car. 

Maybe Yosuke was undercover? Yosuke had gone into a field that would have him intersect with law enforcement frequently. If he was, Yu certainly couldn’t expose him like that. It would be dangerous. Yu had just learned his partner was _alive_ and he wasn’t going to put him in jeopardy.

Yu looked at the dusty bundle of note cards that sat on his old desk. Yu took those from Yosuke. Yosuke likely had wanted something to remind him of home and Yu had stolen that from him, not the other way around.

The truth made Yu’s knees give out again.

### ??

One year later Yu was waiting for him. 

He should have known better than to go on Yosuke’s birthday next year, but if he was anything it was a glutton for punishment. His old friend likely guarding the cards, dammit. Maybe he should have waited till the weekend, except there was rain in the forecast. 

This year he hadn’t brought his car, Yu would have recognized it immediately. The rented nondescript sedan felt gross to drive but it did the job. He’d trade back in once he returned to Okina. 

He sat himself down a dozen yards from the gravestone to wait. Careful to keep himself hidden from Yu’s sight. After a sigh he the weather gods this June day wasn’t sweltering for once. Yu hung around Yosuke’s gravestone for hours pacing nervously. At least he didn’t look angry anymore, Yu probably only wanted to talk. Despite whatever closure Yu thought he would get from talking to Yosuke’s assumed _ex-boyfriend_ he wouldn’t receive that conversation. Ever.

Maybe he should just stop this ritual of coming back every year. He really needed to finish moving on. The thought of that made Susano-o scratch at him terribly and he agreed that it was still too painful to seriously consider. What else could he do though? He was watching his old partner worry himself to death for hours in a cemetery. Yu didn’t deserve that.

The day stretched on and as the light was starting to dim it seemed Yu was finally giving up. He packed up a small bag, and adjusted something at the base of Yosuke’s grave. His chest seized at the thought that Yu was taking this year’s cards too and quietly wiped away tears of frustration. But Yu’s hands came back empty and his shoulders were slumped as he started walking away, it was obvious Yu was exhausted. 

He waited another 15 minutes after Yu was well out of sight before stalking out of his hiding spot and crept toward the gravemarker. As he rounded the small stone he noticed something he’d been dreading. Last year’s cards were bundled together and placed alongside this year’s. With them was a folded slip of paper.

> _Yosuke,_
> 
> _I’m sorry for taking the cards away from you last year. I don’t know why you had to leave but I am glad you are okay._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Yu_

He carefully folded the paper with shaking hands. 

That’s it, he guessed. He can’t come back to Inaba now. Instead of a scratch Susano-o let out a somber tone and more tears seeped through tightly closed eyelids.

If there was any clue as to where he was now Yu would follow. Yu would never stop chasing him. This was why Yosuke had kept so many secrets from Yu after they graduated highschool. Why Yosuke never said anything once he finally came to terms with his sexuality. Yu would have dropped everything to be with Yosuke. Everything. It would have made it impossible to disappear. By the looks of it, Yu still would follow Yosuke to the end.

He heard the crunch of gravel behind him and belatedly realized how foolish he’d been to think Yu wouldn’t have reversed tactics. He wiped the tears away from his face and took a few stabilizing breaths before speaking. His voice still trembled slightly.

“Yu, I need you to forget about Yosuke. That man died four years ago.” There was a beat of silence that followed before Yu answered him.

“Why do you keep coming back here then? Is that what you really want? For me to forget about you?” No, it wasn’t.

Yu stood silently as the man once known as Yosuke Hanamura turned to face him. Yu’s eyes scrutinized the face before him before softening. It hurt so much to see Yu look at him like that. 

“I missed you.” Yu’s voice came out as a breath which was almost swallowed by the sound of a breeze ruffling through the greenery.

He desperately wanted to run but his feet were planted and his mouth was moving before his brain clamped down on the urge. “I did too. Partner.” 

“Why did you leave?” Straight to the point as he expected, but Yu’s question wasn’t as accusatory as he had imagined it would be. The hurt was there, a deep hurt that forced him to keep talking. 

“I felt like I had to at the time.” His tone betrayed the fact he felt like it was the biggest mistake of his life. It was the truth though.

“Did you? Are you in danger?” Oh, so that’s why Yu wasn’t mad. Yu would never want to put his partner in danger if he could help it. The lie was tempting, but he was tired of lying to Yu.

“No, and I’m not.” Yu’s brow furrowed not comprehending. “I made a choice though, and I can’t go back on it now. Yosuke has been dead for four years Yu.” He reiterated. “He can’t just come back to life. _I_ haven’t been Yosuke for four years.”

“Who are you now?” Yu’s eyes bore straight into him. This was a mistake, this is too dangerous. He took a shuddering breath and carded a hand through his hair. Yu wasn’t going to let this go, of course he wasn’t. Hell, _he_ didn’t want to let this go. Susano-o was humming loudly, clearly trying to egg him on. Damn him. 

He wanted this too much. Needed Yu too much. 

“Another time maybe?” Yu leveled him a blank stare and waited for a few moments to respond. The pause made his skin itch.

“Another year from now?” He closed his eyes in embarrassment, Yu could always read him too easily. A smirk played on his face before responding.

“Probably.” 

Yu sighed at him and waited for him to open his eyes before motioning to the grave.

“Please take the cards. I’ll make sure the next ones are ready for you. D-don’t hide from me next time?” Yu’s speech was clipped with frustration now and his brows were deeply furrowed.

“Yu.”

“I-I’m happy you are alive and well. I’m _hurt_ by everything that has happened between us since we started university...before we started university.” Yu looked away for a moment, his face flushed at the insinuation.

“I understand.”

“I don’t know if you do Partner.” He sucked in his breath at Yu’s familiar words. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a bid for self comfort. Yu continued.

“I heard at your funeral that you had boyfriends in college.” There was the accusatory tone he’d been expecting when they first started talking.

“I had my reasons for not telling you.” He watched Yu wince but couldn’t stop himself from following up. Even if his next statement was increadibly stupid to admit aloud. “I-I never stopped loving you.”

“I still like you, too.” He heard a small hiccup in Yu’s voice but he couldn’t hold eye contact anymore to confirm whether his partner had started crying. It was never his goal to make Yu cry.

This was so reckless, he’d worked hard for four years to immerse himself in his new life and in just fifteen minutes he was undoing huge chunks of it. “Yu, I’ll make you promise. I will see you next year, and we’ll take it from there. But the others...”

“Happy Birthday...” Yu cut him off and stepped forward to wrap long arms around his waist and he fought himself to not hold on for dear life. His brain screaming at him that this was dangerous, that all the pain he’d put everyone through was being thrown away. The hug didn’t linger.

“See you next year Yu.” He was gasping for breath and unable to breath through his nose, trying not to break down then and there. He couldn’t, not here. Not right now.

“Goodbye, whoever you are.” Yu bowed and turned away. He swallowed and forced himself to smile at the comment.

After he made sure Yu was gone he leaned against a tree to steady himself as he swallowed his sobs. Yu still loved him, he didn’t deserve that loyalty. The knowledge of still being loved burned like fire. Yu deserved so much more than to be abandoned like he was. 

“And I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He slid down the tree and curled into a ball with his arms around his knees, head down. He made a promise to himself, by next year he would be ready, for Yu. Maybe he didn’t have to be lonely anymore.

### Yu

The day Yu’s dissertation was accepted he got a text from an unlisted number.

> >> congratulations partner

Yu deleted the text after reading it, but it made him feel warm inside and out. 

After graduation Yu took a break from everything and went to Inaba for a few months while he weighed his job options. Yu sort of liked teaching and there were universities that had interest in him but he’d not found one that resonated with him yet, nor had any universities offered anything of substance. Private practice didn’t seem to appeal to Yu either.

Yosuke or whoever he was now also weighed heavily on his mind. The hurt he’d felt over Yosuke’s lies had dulled through time and contemplation. There was still some bitterness that lingered. Yu wanted—needed to know the whole story. How could anyone put someone they loved through all this? Yu didn’t doubt his ability to forgive but he needed to know why his Yosuke had to die.

A younger Yu would have followed Yosuke to anywhere in the world if he could. After a lot of soul searching he came to the conclusion he still felt the same. Would this new man let him into his new life though? The fact that Yu had received a text to congratulate him on his degree award let him know the other man was at least serious about meeting up again.

Yu received a few more texts from an unlisted number over the year.

> >> happy birthday partner
> 
> >> merry christmas partner
> 
> >> happy new years partner

The seemingly hand delivered box of chocolates at his parent’s apartment with no return address and a note that read _“Yu, will you be my valentine?”_ was too much though. Too Yosuke to not hurt like hell, and too Yosuke to not feel giddy.

His face was as pink as a valentines heart for the rest of the day and he avoided people in order to not blurt out something stupid. Yu would have to yell at what's his name when he next saw him.

As Yosuke’s birthday neared he received another text. It was an address, a date, and a time.

> >> this is my favorite place for coffee. more romantic than a graveyard. 
> 
> >> i’m asking you out on a date, pack a bag and stay a few days? 

Once again, Yu would need to yell at his former best friend for having to excuse himself from one of his parent’s dinner parties and feign illness because he couldn’t tamp down a face splitting smile. He felt so stupid.

It felt good though. Yu couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so light on his feet. Yu’s family and friends noticed and asked him if he’d found someone. Yu simply replied that that he was finally healing and whomever he was talking to offered an understanding smile.

The tears in his heart that had started opening when Yosuke went to Sendai had finally started to mend. He figured it would take many years to smooth out the scars, but there was hope again. His partner was within reach.

On an unseasonably mild June day Yu found himself outside a nice cafe in Ichibancho. Yu carefully adjusted his bags; he was carrying some very special items to deliver to a very special person. That person was waiting for him just inside these doors. Yu steeled himself and entered the cafe.

Whats-His-Face was sitting at a table at the far end of the establishment turned towards the door. He had a smile on his now all too familiar face when he saw Yu walk in. Once he saw the acoustic guitar case slung over Yu’s shoulder his face changed to shock and the way his eyes pinched told Yu the effort was more than appreciated.

Yu handed over the guitar case and watched as the other man pulled it to his chest and close his moist eyes. “You dumbass.”

“I don’t have it all with me, but I kept everything.”

“Thank you.” The man coughed and set the case down while trying to compose himself and motioned Yu to the counter where he could order his coffee. When Yu returned to the table there was a business card laying face down. He quirked an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know how I wanted to start this conversation, but I figure this is as good as any.” Yu picked up the card.

#### 橘 隆汰

Tachibana Ryuta  
Kirijo Group

Yu became deeply confused. What did the Kirijo Group have to do with this? 

Ryuta recounted how Yosuke struggled with the concept of growing older as a persona user and how he had self-alienated from the rest of the Investigation Team. Yosuke had made the selfish decision to remove himself from their lives completely because he thought that if everyone knew he worked for the Kirijo Group they would constantly be reminded of something he thought they were actively avoiding. 

“Looking back on it I know that it was the wrong decision, but from the day I changed my name I’ve tried to live without regret.” Though he spoke with a level voice the pained look in his eyes told Yu he _had_ regrets.

“It could be like a case of amnesia? You woke up somewhere else and now you can come back?” Yu blurted out, and Ryuta offered a weak sarcastic smile.

“No Yu, this is who I am now. I’ve found a job I love and a place in the world I feel like I can make a difference.”

“Then why do you keep coming back every year?” Ryuta looked down at the table.

“All of your cards remind me of the bond that holds the team together. I still feel a need to return sometimes.” Yu knew that feeling. Regardless of how far they may drift apart something would always bring them back into each other's orbit, it seemed even death didn’t break that bond.

“We still talk about Yosuke. Everyone misses him.” Yu picked at the rim of his coffee cup, the paper fraying under his nails.

“I’m sorry.” 

“You said you live your life without regret?” Ryuta clicked his tongue at Yu and crossed his arms.

“I said I try.” The look on Ryuta’s face was very familiar. Yu had felt that loneliness too. Years and a name change didn’t matter, he could still read his partner. “Some days, a lot of days...I feel very alone.”

“I’m here now.” Yu offered his hand and across from him Ryuta swallowed nervously.

“I- Yu, I never wanted you to put your life on hold. That is why I never told you so many things about what I was doing. Specifically why I came here in the first place and who I was dating.” He turned his head, shot a hard side eye at Yu and continued.

“I also know you haven't applied for any positions since you were awarded your doctorate, and I assume it’s because you’ve been waiting for this meeting.”

“You’ve been keeping tabs on me?” Yu accused. Ryuta reached to the side and into his backpack and pulled out a folder.

“All of you.” He stated matter of factly. “I know how stubborn you are Yu, and because I know you are still a Fool in love I came prepared.” 

Yu would like to deny that he made an undignified noise at that remark, but he most certainly did. The folder was placed on the table between them and opened to show a crisp Kirijo Group letterhead. 

“I have been authorized to offer you a position within the Kirijo Group. We have been looking for someone with your skill set recently.”

“Which skill set?” Ryuta smiled knowingly while Izanagi murmured somewhere Yu’s consciousness. Yu leaned forward to scan the letter. 

“You have the option of going into the field if you wish...I have been asked to directly help the Operatives from time to time. I-Uh, after some training I was able to summon Susano-o out _here_.” Ryuta motioned with his hands and Yu’s eyes shot wide but Ryuta continued on without pause.

“—but the offer on the table is research based. Recently we’ve been seeing a growing number of cases where individuals are—”

Yu listened to the offer. The work sounded interesting. More interesting than a stuffy office or herding students around...and he was right. Yu had come here with the intention of accepting whatever was given. He wasn’t going to let his best friend slip through his fingers again.

As Ryuta continued to talk, about what he’d been doing. How things had been for him the last few years. Filling the silence as only _he_ could. Yu knew he didn’t want to be anywhere else, but a few things needed to be cleared up.

“Can I ask you a very personal question Ryuta? Just to get this out of the way.” Yu felt his face heating it up. They had this conversation before, but it felt like a million years ago. He hoped the answer...knew the answer would be different this time.

“What’s that?” Yu bit his lower lip.

“Are you ready now?” It took a moment for the realization to dawn and and his partner’s cheeks flushed with a light blush. “I accept your offer under one condition.”

Yu was failing to control his heart rate and noticed Ryuta had started to drum his fingers on the table. Yu told himself to keep going, he needed this. “I want more this time. I need _us_ to be more.”

The silence that was returned to him was unbearable as he waited for a response. Ryuta’s head dropped down as he heaved a sigh after a few moments.

“Yea. I want to give you more Partner.” Ryuta’s nails were now digging into the tabletop and Yu reached his hand out to thread their fingers together. Finally.

“Then please let Mitsuru know I accept her offer.” 

“Yu.” Ryuta looked up from their hands hesitantly. “If you stay with me, you would be separating yourself from your friends and family. My one condition is that the others can’t know about me.”

“Only a little more than when I got married, or when we moved away from Inaba to go to university.” It was a sad feeling that his friends and family would likely never meet the love of his life but it was a sacrifice Yu was more than willing to make. 

Ryuta broke eye contact and shook his head. “It’s far more than you realize.”

“Don’t overthink this.” Yu attempted to put on his most winning smile but the pitying look he received told him he had failed spectacularly. Yu coughed into his hand.

“Happy Birthday...Ryuta.” His partner’s face softened and a familiar smile played on his lips.

“It’s um, in January now, but thanks Yu.” Yu laughed. 

They stood from the table and were wished well on the way out the door. 

“So...did you want to show me around the city or can you take me somewhere I can drop off my luggage?”

“My apartment is a fifteen minute walk from here.”

Yu clicked his tongue. “I was looking forward to a ride in that nice car of yours.”

“Another time Partner.” Ryuta winked. As they stepped onto the sidewalk Yu felt his hand being tugged toward the left. “Follow me Yu, I promise to never leave you behind again.”

### Ryuta

Keeping their relationship separate from Yu’s personal life was harder than Yu had anticipated. He had tried to prepare his partner but it wasn’t always easy, especially when holidays came around and Yu would leave to visit friends and family alone.

Soon after the National Diet finally approved legal partnership certificates for same-sex couples Yu started mentioning how nice it would be to have a small ceremony for themselves. The topic became recurring for months.

He relented after many heated, heartfelt, and nearly heartbreaking discussions. Yu rationalized that it was nearly a decade after Yosuke’s accident and everyone had changed so much in that time. Even then, if people did notice some similarities between Ryuta and Yosuke, many of their friends and family would probably point to Yu not being able to let go of the past. The fact that Yu was willing to potentially allow his loved ones to think less of himself was enough to break his resolve. 

They still decided the best course of action would be for Ryuta to not speak much; afraid his voice would still be the biggest tell. Yu set a date months in advance and they prepared a story about how they met while working at the Kirijo Group.

So here they stood; looking out over the Samegawa flood plain on a cool Sunday afternoon in late October. The couple had decided to meet friends and family for an early lunch in Okina before having a short ceremony at the gazebo they all had spent so much time at when they were in highschool. 

In attendance was the Investigation Team, the Dojima’s, and Yu’s parents. Yu asked his uncle to start the ceremony with a few words before the couple exchanged short but heartfelt vows which purposely left much unsaid and slipped on simple platinum bands.

He was beyond exhausted as the day drew to a close. True to his plan he hadn’t spoken much more than necessary, shy and nervous, yes and no answers whenever possible. 

He did admit to himself it was deeply cathartic to see everyone again. The only one missing was Teddie, who had decided to permanently return to the TV World a year or two prior and no one had seen him since.

Despite that there was a tension in his heart that unwound a little listening to everyone talk around him. More than once when Yu mentioned that they both worked for Mitsuru the team would excitedly talk about personas when no one else was in earshot. He wanted to cry in relief.

The one person that still had him on edge was Nanako, she had been glaring at him the whole day. Why did she look angry? When did she get permission to become an adult? That was an unfair question, but still.

“She did that to Hiroko when I first introduced her as my fiancé.” Yu had assured him. His partner had been comforting him non-stop, all day. He must look like a nervous wreck.

“Tachibana-san?” He spun around to come face to face with the sharp stare he’d been avoiding for hours. Nanako had her father’s piercing eyes. “Follow me please.” He nodded apprehensively, never being able to deny her before.

They walked down the path for a bit before passing around a corner. He belatedly realized Nanako had her hands balled into fists and when she came to a stop he noticed her shoulders were shaking.

“Nanako-chan?” It slipped out before he could think, using an old familiar intonation. She spun around immediately and wrapped herself around his chest.

“I’m so happy you are okay Yosuke.” Her voice was whisper quiet against his shirt. He realized what she had done then. She had walked him away from the group to a private place and still spoke his secret like she was afraid he might disappear. He tightly wrapped his arms around her. 

“Are you in danger?” He buried his face in her hair and shook his head. “Thank you for coming back.”

“I’m sorry Nanako-chan. I missed you too.” He hoped she would understand. “I still won’t be able to visit often.” 

“Welcome to the family kid.” He shot his head up to stare at Dojima who stood only a few paces away. A second pair of analytical eyes looked straight through him. He should have known. 

“The way you look at my nephew is the same as it ever was.” He could see the moisture in the older man’s eyes.

“Dojima-san.” He swallowed. The old detective closed the gap between them and clapped a firm hand onto his shoulder as Nanako still held him tightly.

“I mean it. Welcome to the family.” Dojima was smiling at him, it was something close to a look he would give to Nanako or Yu. To have it pointed at him was nearly overwhelming.

“T-thank you.” He stumbled over the words; heart beating fast and failing to keep air in his lungs. Family. He hadn’t had a family in so long. Tachibana Ryuta didn’t have a family, officially. 

Yu had suggested it a few years ago. If he really wanted he could change his name again. It would be more of a legal pain than completely changing his identity but he could be a Narukami. Narukami Ryuta, up until that point he had politely declined. Maybe now he’d be ready.

The three of them stood together for a moment before they heard hurried steps come toward them.

“Ryuta?” Yu’s voice was worried, of course Yu would be worried. He _had_ acted like a bird ready to take flight for weeks, but with Nanako squeezing the air out of his lungs and Dojima’s heavy hand on his shoulder he didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Yu came around a large shrub looking slightly harried. He watched Yu’s features shift to perfectly impassive while he gauged the situation and determined how he should proceed. For an instance they all shared knowing looks before a shy smile spread across Yu’s face. 

“Good timing Yu, we were just welcoming Ryuta to the family. We think he will make a great addition.” Dojima let go of Ryuta’s shoulder and motioned for all of them to go back to the gathering. 

Nanako finally let go and almost bounced over to her cousin.

“I'm glad to have him with us Oniichan.” She wiped at her eyes, slightly red. 

“I’m glad to have him too.” Yu sounded just about as choked up as he felt. Yu tried to pat her head like she was still six and Nanako playfully batted his hand away.

When they returned to the gathering Dojima asked if someone could take a photo of the four of them. The full round of pictures started after that. Photos of couple and the Dojima’s, photos of them and the Narukami’s, photos of them and Nanako, photos of just the couple.

The most nerve wracking was a group photo of the Investigation Team. If someone stared at it for long enough would they figure him out? 

He secretly hoped they did in time.

The team would float apart, only to come back together again. The common bond of their shared experiences that held them all together would always reel them in no matter how far apart they felt.

Yu held his hand tightly the whole time and he tried to smile naturally. His real smile, Yosuke’s smile. It didn’t feel as foreign as he thought it would be. People change, but only so much. He had come to accept that.

His heart and soul were still Yosuke Hanamura’s, Susano-o would never let him forget that. A name change didn’t change how he felt about Yu or his friends. Killing off Yosuke didn’t change the fact that Inaba was his home and that he missed it.

### The Future

The team figured it out over the next few years. It was never brought up directly but he could tell. There would be too tight handshakes, lingering hugs, and unshed tears. He broke down sobbing a bathroom at Junes after they offered him Yosuke’s seat at the food court. Chie gave him a wide grin that silently chided him.

> _“Welcome back you idiot, don’t ever leave us again.”_

It was a weight off everyone’s shoulders, Yu and him could visit Inaba more often. Sometimes they contemplated moving back there but keeping some level of separation was healthier for him. Some things in the town were still too painful to address.

Yosuke had been close to his parents despite his teenage complaints, and with Teddie gone they were alone. He took the only child of the Hanamura’s away from them. 

One harrowing golden week twelve years after Yosuke passed away he saw the Hanamura’s at a dinner party hosted at the Amagi Inn. They were so different than how he remembered, proof they had never fully recovered from the loss of their son.

Yosuke’s mother hugged him when introduced as Yu’s life-partner and it took hours for his hands to stop shaking. He carefully watched them the whole night, itching to reach out and tell them. He decided the truth would be too traumatic, Yu didn’t push the subject. Yosuke’s mother left the party never knowing she held her son in her arms again. 

It never stop eating at him.

\- - - - -

Yu never once slipped up and used the wrong name even in the most stressful or passionate situations. It was something he’d be eternally grateful for, but on the bad nights, when either was having nightmares they couldn’t escape from. He would ask Yu to call him Yosuke and it never failed to calm both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, thank you very much for reading.
> 
> I never say what sports car Yosuke drives because it feels out of place to name drop, but it's a 2019 Honda Civic Type-R.
> 
> The obnoxious overuse of 'he/him' was me struggling with how to write Yosuke/Ryuta not fully internalizing the new identity. Yosuke knew he shouldn't think of himself as 'Yosuke' anymore, but it never feels right referring to himself as 'Ryuta.' It also allowed me to slow-roll the name reveal. I apologize if it got confusing at times when there was more than one male character being referred to in a scene.


End file.
